


Ice

by ScrewYourHappyEnding



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Grief, Hope and Despair, Winter, philosophical, reflective, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrewYourHappyEnding/pseuds/ScrewYourHappyEnding
Summary: In the winter before the happenings of the present, Lucette reflects on her life on a cold winter morning in the garden.





	Ice

The door creaks in complaint as it is pushed open.

I step outside, and frost digs its claws and teeth into my exposed face. All of Angielle lies asleep, in wait, cushioned in beds and sheets of white. Pure, innocent, and freezing.

The warm and soft fabric of my coat embraces me in a formless hug. The sky is clear, and only a few puffed clouds dot it carefully, like a silent, artful stillife painting.

My steps sound hollow as I step outside. I don’t flinch at the loud shut of the door behind me. I can punish that knight later.

Three years. Three whole years…

I breathe in, deeply, and let the cold fill my lungs until they sting. Like I could breathe it all in somehow. Seal it all away until I never lose the thought.

I close my eyes, and it’s like I can see her. The beautiful, flawless silhouette with soft hands that would cradle me and somehow always know what to say. She loves me, and she’s gone. Gone like the summer warmth, and the only thing that’s left is this. A cold, restless slumber.

I open my eyes again and a sharp breeze causes my vision to blur. It’s too cold. At least, in this cold, I can forget that I’m alone for a moment. At least now the whole world feels alone.

Taking a few more steps I glance around the familiar decorations and trimmed hedges. The longer I look, the more time seems to turn back, and I can see them again: The lush, overgrown and colorful landscape of the palace garden that accompanies any memory that I have of the outside.

I don’t know how much longer this winter will last.

The more time goes on, the more distant does the former love feel, like the memory growing stale and monochrome. Pushed aside by something else. By this cold, and by these new memories, memories of pretentious technicolor smiles that I know can never be real.

No, only her smile was real.

I walk up to one of the railings, covered in ice. My hand rest against it softly, elegant in the black leather gloves, but cold. She’s not coming back.

It felt painful and at the same time annoyingly stupid to admit. She’s not coming back, no matter what, and she left me here alone. Alone in these empty, gray castle walls. 

I trace the railing and wonder how much longer I’ll be able to stand all this. How much longer I’ll be able to live inside this windowed capsule of mine, separated from the world by gold-framed glass.

I wish I wasn’t alone.

The thought catches me off guard, but just as the surprise settles, I can feel the concept consuming my mind. My chest aches, in a distant, familiar way. I just wish… it wouldn’t all feel like this. 

I stare at the railing, and another breeze blurs my sight. Or maybe it’s the pain that’s decided to leave my overflowing soul in liquid form.

Turning away harshly, I step back over the pristine white snow. I must be stronger than this. The knight bows and opens the door for me, and I forget what I wanted to punish him for.

Just as the door shuts, the gust of wind it created causes a newly bloomed, small blue flower to sway in its wake. 

The first hope of spring that’s already braved the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shortest work yet, but comments n feedback are still super appreciated on this one!
> 
> Don't forget to Kudos!


End file.
